


Wherever You Are

by lawyerdonut



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Blood, Earth AU, Hey guys this gets REALLY violent so, M/M, Violence, bakery/bookstore AU, college town, hey xig is a traitor again because i said so, xion and xemnas are here too just not enough to give 'em the tags, yeah because i was sick of writing in Twilight Town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawyerdonut/pseuds/lawyerdonut
Summary: While teaching at the fire station in Oakmoor, Axel and Roxas see a familiar figure step off the bus.Xigbar doesn't want to learn Astrophysics.Ansem is chilling at the bookstore.
Relationships: Ansem Seeker of Darkness | Xehanort's Heartless/Xigbar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

I only ever met one nobody I would call  _ alive. _

He owned a small, hole in the wall bakery downtown.

He used to be part of the Organization.

I don’t know why he left. He was so dedicated. Always pulling strings behind the scenes. Never failed a mission.

He came to Oakmoor about a year ago. I saw him get bus rides to and from the university here. Eventually, though, something changed. He stopped getting on the bus, but I still saw him around town.

He was on the news. I didn’t think it was him at first, but then I saw that face. Unmistakable.

I didn’t know he was capable of that kind of thing. I mean, I knew, but I never had to witness it.

One day, he was gone. Without a trace. His bakery was abandoned. Nobody ever talked about him again.

I suppose you want to know the details. 

I’ll start at the beginning.

* * *

I was teaching at the fire station when he first arrived. Roxas was with me.

I let my class out early and watched as he got on the bus. He wasn’t wearing his cloak anymore, just regular clothes. His hair was shaved close to his head. His eyepatch was gone, leaving his dead eye exposed. But that scar...

“He looks… normal.” Roxas says.

“Normal enough. I’m sure the Organization is up to something.”

“They haven’t bothered us in years, though. Why now?”

“Who knows? Maybe they don’t know we’re here.” The bus closes its door and sputters away.

“Yeah, that’s unlikely.” Roxas turns and opens the cabinet on the wall. His keyblades glimmer in the fluorescent light. “Do you think-”

“No.” I answer firmly, closing the cabinet door. “We’re safe here.”

“I hope you’re right.”

Later that day, I saw him again. He was down at the bookstore, talking to the clerk. I remember his eyes never broke contact with the teller’s.

It was then that I realized who the teller was.

Long, silver hair, tan skin, and amber eyes. The Superior’s brother.

I hid between the shelves until he left and Ansem turned away.

* * *

When I got to Oakmoor, I didn’t think I’d find Axel and the kid, of all people. And teaching at a fire station? That’s ironic, isn’t it?

I came down here on Xemnas’ orders to get my Bachelor’s degree in Astrophysics- apparently so I could “understand my powers more.” As if! I’ve had these powers since I’ve been Braig, you think I don’t understand them?

Anyway, Lord Xemnas is paying for my apartment and my tuition at the moment. That’s one of the only things I can actually thank him for. He could’ve told me to screw off and find another way to pay for it, but this is nice. My apartment is a little one bedroom studio with a kitchen. It’s got rats, too. Nice of him to spring for the amenities.

I met Ansem today. He works as a cashier at some crusty bookstore downtown. As awful as this town is, Ansem looks lovely in comparison. 

Not like that. He’s just better than everyone else here. We went out tonight to scout for some locations for my cafe. I want to have a backup plan just in case Sora decides to wuss out at the Keyblade Graveyard.

And man, if you could see the place we found! It makes me wish Sora  _ would _ chicken out. On the outside it looks like a dirty chain restaurant but on the inside, it’s practically sparkling. Beautiful, gigantic kitchen, complete with the biggest set of ovens I’ve ever seen. Absolutely spotless stainless steel countertops. It’s a dream come true! 

Surely Xemnas won’t mind if I just lease the place for a while, right?


	2. Chapter 2

When Axel and I saw Xigbar arrive, I didn’t think much of it. I wanted to deal with him right then and there, but Axel wouldn't let me. I kinda forgot about it until he opened up a bakery right next to the old bookstore a few months later.

I didn’t know it was his, either. I walked in to get some donuts for Xion and Axel when I saw him standing at the counter. I didn’t recognize him until he turned and I saw the scar on his face and his dead eye.

“Hey, kid. Long time no see.” It was weird, hearing him speak for the first time in years. His voice was a lot more gruff than I remember.

“What are you doing here?”

“Selling donuts, what does it look like I’m doing? You going to buy some, or not?”

“You know that’s not what I meant. What is the Organization doing in Oakmoor?”

“I’m going to college here.”

“I didn’t ask what you were doing.”

“The Organization isn’t here. It’s just me. Now come on, you’re holding up the line.”

There were at least ten people in the line behind me. After debating with myself for a good minute, I caved and bought six glazed donuts. 

“Ha. Good choice.” He was remarkably nice to me. Maybe he was changed.

When I brought home the donuts, Xion immediately jumped on me and stuffed a donut in her mouth. 

“Roxas, did you get these from that new bakery? Oh, they’re delicious!”

“Yeah, funny story-”

“Try one! You can talk later.”

She was right. They were the best donuts I’d ever had. 

I told Axel about what happened. He told me not to worry about it. I wish I could believe him, really, I do. But I can’t help but feel like something’s not right. Not that I don’t think Xigbar’s a better person now, but he seems to have something wrong… emotionally.

* * *

Roxas told me once of his interactions with Xigbar. Buying donuts, seeing him on the streets, even riding the same bus as him.

“I don’t think he’s all bad, Axel.”

“We need to stay on our toes, kiddo. He’s a liar.”

“Yeah, but it’s been months. I really think he’s here to get his degree.”

“I don’t mind you talking to him, but-”

“I’m not a child. I can make my own decisions.”

“I just want you to be safe.”

“I know. But I really think he’s changed.”

I saw Xigbar more often. His hair was growing out now, past his ears. He and Ansem were almost always in the same place. For a while, I thought they were together because they were planning something, but there was something off about how Xigbar was when he was with Ansem. Always laughing, with big, goofy gestures. He was right when he said the Organization wasn’t in town.

* * *

Ansem and I snuck into the art building at the university. It was a lot of fun in the moment, snagging some printer ink from the storage room, but these bones really are old. The moment I got home, it felt like my whole body was melting into the mattress. 

The bad part was that the university is shutting down because we  _ allegedly  _ set off a few hundred smoke bombs in the physics building.

Hey, don’t knock it until you try it. At least we had the foresight to knock the power to the cameras.

Anyway. The school is shutting down for a while so they can “locate” the perpetrators. Knowing Ansem, he’ll probably frame some business majors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Though I'm afraid from here on out things will get kinda gross. Please pay attention to the tags and any author's notes for trigger warnings.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very, Very dark. Please read the tags carefully.
> 
> TW: Death, violence, blood

It’s been a couple of days since Oakmoor University let residents know it was shutting down due to safety concerns. Xemnas gave me orders to come back immediately via a Dusk, but I just shot the thing. As if I’m going to leave, not after finding  _ him _ after so long.

Xemnas isn’t paying for my apartment anymore. I have three days to find some way to pay for this place, or find somewhere else to live.

* * *

“Ansem.” 

“Mm?”

“Xemnas cut off my apartment.”

“So go back to the Organization.”

“Are you serious? And leave my dream behind?”

“I’ve never heard you be so sentimental before.”

“Never had anything to be sentimental about. Can you believe this guy? Imagine telling me to come back after nearly a year in this town.”

“What do you want me to do about it? Complaining never solves anything.”

“Yeah, I know, but I figured you’d have an idea on what to do.”

“What about your bakery money? Don’t you have enough saved up?”

“Nope. All profits go back into the lease and taxes and stuff. I don’t get a cent.”

“Interesting.”

“Now you sound like you have an idea.”

“You could live in my apartment.”

“What?!”

“You already come over all the time to talk. Makes logical sense if you stay.”

“I, uh… Isn’t there some rule in your lease against two people living in the same apartment?”

“Not if you’re paying rent.”

“I just told you I don’t have money!”

“I’m sure we could work out an arrangement.”

“You’d really let me stay here?”

“Didn’t I just say that?”

“Well, thanks. I owe you one.”

“Indeed. You may want to pack up your things, Xigbar.”

* * *

I moved in with Ansem a few days later. He’s not bad to deal with, really. Goes to work the same time I do, though I get off later. Usually he’s already asleep by the time I get home.

Oh. Yeah. We do share a room. Not like he could magically make another one for me. Well, maybe he could. 

Anyway. Ansem never comes into his room except to get clothes to change into. Normally he’s out in the dining room, working on something. He leaves Neoshadows everywhere he goes. It’s a little bit scary to be taking a shower and see a pair of yellow eyes staring back at me.

I haven’t told Ansem this, but…

More Dusks have been pestering me lately. None of them have a message, they just pull on my arms. Each time I quietly shoot them. I know Xemnas is going to come after me soon, but I just can’t leave this town. Not now.

* * *

“Demyx. After careful review of your recent reports, Lord Xemnas has decided to give you a new mission.” Saix stared at him until he took the mission statement. “This is extremely important. You must not fail us.”

“Right! Gotcha.” Demyx looked down at the paper, staring blankly for a second.

_ Mission Statement: Find and Retrieve Xigbar, dead or alive. Use any means necessary. Do not let him escape. _

“Hey, Saix? I think you picked the wrong guy for this one…” 

“Do you defy your Superior?” Saix spoke in his demanding, cold tone. “You remember what happened the last time you failed your mission.”

A vision of Hollow Bastion and Sora flashed through his mind. He gulped.

“Yes. I’ll go right now. Bye!” Demyx rushed into a corridor, eager to get this done. 

Is he really about to kill Xigbar? That guy is clearly stronger and smarter than he, and who knows what allies he might have waiting in Oakmoor. Maybe Demyx could just…  _ convince _ him to come back.

* * *

Ew. Earth is a heck of a lot grosser than I remember. Finding Xiggy was a breeze. He owns a bakery in town. Unfortunately, he wasn’t working the register when I bought a donut. I decided to wait behind the shop until he’d have to leave.

* * *

“Xiggy! Long time no see, friend!”

“What are you doing here?!” Xigbar didn’t look at him. Instead, his eye was searching the surrounding area.

“Oh, just scoping the place out. Hey, I got something to tell you.”

“As if. Get away from me.” He pushed him in the chest, trying to get away. Demyx caught him by the arm.

“Xemnas wants you back.”

“I’m well aware. Leave me alone.”

“Xigbar. I can’t fail this mission. Not again.”

“Sorry. I’m not going with you.”

Rain began to fall. 

“I don’t like doing this.” Demyx shook his head and summoned his sitar. “But you leave me no choice.”

“Fine.” A pair of arrowguns flickered and appeared. 

Thunder clapped overhead and the rain fell harder.

Demyx plucked a few notes, a melancholy melody. Dancers emerged from the puddles on the ground, staggering towards Xigbar. He disappeared into a cloud of darkness, reappearing next to Demyx with the tip of his gun against his temple.

“Go home and tell Xemnas you couldn’t find me.” The voice came hushed into his ear.

Demyx swung an elbow around, knocking Xigbar in the gut. He gasped and drew back, catching watery hands in the face, holding him down. Xigbar struggled against the clones, each one weighing down his clothes. 

“I don’t want to kill you. I’m just going to bring you back to us.” Demyx raised his sitar far above his head, closing his eyes and mentally preparing himself.

Xigbar gathered all the strength he could and teleported to the roof of the bakery, staring down at Demyx. The sitar slammed against the ground with a hollow thump. The younger man snapped his eyes open and saw Xigbar on the roof. The ntes he plucked out became frantic and angry.

Demyx had never been more determined in his life. Neither had Xigbar.

A few bullets fired and buried themselves into the ground below. A rush of water caught Xigbar’s foot and pulled him off balance.

The sky turned dark and space around Demyx shifted, creating rifts in the ground that lead to nothingness. Xigbar was above him, pointing both arrowguns downward; he unleashed round after round of bullets down. Demyx narrowly avoided them by calling upon the rain to sweep him away from the fire.

He caught a glimpse of Xigbar’s face. In that moment, he saw desperation. Normally, Xigbar wasn’t afraid to die. He marched into every situation with a smug grin, but this time he was different. Scared, Demyx realized. His attacks faltered. 

“You aren’t going to take this away from me!” Xigbar screamed, not caring who heard him. Aimed his arrowgun squarely at Demyx’s chest.

For a moment, everything halted. 

How many times had he done this before? Ended a life to keep his own. No, no. Back then that wasn’t his life. It was the Master’s. Now he has his own life, his own dreams. Nothing is going to take this away from him.

The bullet struck him squarely in the chest.

“Xigbar?” His eyes were full of betrayal. He slumped to his knees, his sitar vanishing into darkness.

Police sirens echoed over the thunder. He needs to go. Now.

“Sorry,” His voice was emotionless as he aimed his arrowgun at Demyx’s temple. He turned his head, not bearing to see it happen.

“Wait, please-”

Red blood. It’d been years- decades since Xigbar had seen blood.

And here it was, decorating the ground and his apron with horrible dark spots. Demyx was unrecognizable.

Blue and red lights painted the scene in a sickening purple.

Xigbar phased into a rift in the floor, escaping to his apartment.

* * *

I didn’t mean for this to happen. Had it been anyone else, literally any of the other members, I wouldn’t care. But he- he just wanted to be successful in one mission, and I destroyed that. 

I forgot that people bleed. How, how did I forget that? I lived on Earth for years, and yet I forgot that blood is sickening. It stains, even after you wash it. A disgusting reminder of what I did to him.

For what? What did I gain? I didn’t get to keep my dream. If anything, I blew it all to pieces. My face is on the news. The police are after me.

Guess all those years are catching up to me...

* * *

When I saw his picture on the news, I couldn’t believe it. When I was in the Organization, I knew he killed people, but not like this. This was murder, foul murder.

Axel was right. Xigbar was never ‘reformed’. He’s just as disgusting as the rest of them. 

* * *

“When were you going to tell me, Xigbar?” Ansem was quietly sipping his coffee, sitting at the table. His voice was calm, quiet, masking the pain underneath.

“Eventually, Ansem. I just ran out of time.”

“It won’t take long for the Organization to notice.”

“I know. I need to leave, but…” he sighed deeply. Ansem stood and quietly wrapped Xigbar in a hug.

It was the first moment of closeness that Xigbar had experienced in a long time; it nearly made him cry. 

“I just- it took me so long to get to this point, to get the opportunity to build my dream, and it’s gone. There’s nothing left.”

“Shh. It’s alright.” Ansem gently petted the back of Xigbar’s head. He sniffled in response.

“Where should I go?”

“Away. It is not safe here.”

As if on cue, a harsh knock came at the door. Xigbar’s eye was wide, staring at Ansem in fear.

“They know what you’ve done. Go somewhere that they won’t find you. Go. Now. We can’t hide forever. ”

“We?!”

“Dragging it out makes it worse. Leave.” He pushed a necklace into his hand. “Now, Xigbar!”

Xigbar slid into a portal to the only place he knew- the Keyblade Graveyard. Barren, desolate, abandoned.

He’d been here too many times before.

He looked at the necklace. It was a metal casting of the Heartless emblem, the same one Ansem wore on his chest. On the back, it read:

_ Wherever you are, I will find you, my love. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Thanks for reading. Feel free to check out my other works!


End file.
